We plan to investigate the chemical production of excited states in the hydrazide, dioxetane, and acridine and other series; energy transfer to solids should be of interest. We also plan to look for biochemically produced excited states. In addition, we plan to continue our studies of firefly luciferase and the mechanisms of its action. We also plan to examine the possibility of preparng dioxetanes that cleave to give singlet excited states; such compounds could be very efficent in chemiluminescence. Lastly, we paln to investigate the relationship of of chemi- and bioluminescence and circularly polarized light.